More than i can drink
by Jellybeansforeva
Summary: It has been 30 years and still there is no sign of Alucard. Sir Integra has been diagnosed with lung cancer and has asked Seras to marry her to keep hellsing alive until Alucard's return. Seras as a loyal friend agrees and for 20 years keeps hellsing going strong with the help of a mysterious soldier by the name of anaiyah mercy.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

More than I can drink

Authors note

I don't own hellsing or Kuroshitsuji and make no money from the writing of this fic the only thing that does belong to me are my oc's and this fic

I've put a lot of work into working out the kinks so constructive criticism is most appreciated. Flaming my fic however will result in me not giving a rhymes with duck.

PS I have not labelled this as a crossover for two reasons one I'm not sure how much a role Kuroshitsuji will have and two because most people have not even thought of the similarities between Kuroshitsuji and hellsing

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Screams rose all over the battlefield, and the many tall spires resembled a forest of bodies. Men children and women alike were strewn upon them. If one looked close enough they could see a tanned young women walking through the battlefield wearing nothing but a sword and men's nobility clothing.

The women herself was making quick work of stabbing each person in the chest so they wouldn't suffer. Earning her the nickname Inger de Mila.

This woman in particular was unaware of the heavy stare of an older man watching her. The man sat upon a nightmarish black stallion and was covered neck to toe in shining silver armor, a black cape with velvet lining whipping around him due to strong wind.

"Sister you have no need of helping them so why do you" He calls out. The young women smiles up at her older brother

"They have not done anything wrong but believe in their Ottoman Empire". Walking over to him she kneels gracefully before him and replies. "OH! Dear brother I see you have caught me what will you do?" A larger smile graces the man's face for he is used to playing this game with his half-sister. "I will command you to finish".

Thanking her big brother she continues with her bloody work for it is only polite to do so to one such as the king and certainly a king such as Vlad the Impaler.

The man only continues to watch. In his opinion these people deserved to suffer they were the enemy. But, his half-sister's happiness was more important. She was the only family left worthy of deserving the title of family.

The rest of them were pretenders and fakes especially his brother Radu. The people called him beautiful but he knew better he was a traitor and did not deserve the name of Dracul. Even though his sister was a bastard she deserved the tittle, had earned it through hard work and sacrifice and he admired that about her.

"I am done" She looks down sadly at the mass of bodies the third war had left the brothers and sisters accounts depleted and their remaining soldiers dead. They had planned on asking help from a longtime friend by the name of Matthew Corvinus to destroy the last of the Turks.

They had travelled long and hard for days with little food and finally they were almost there. But when they arrived Corvinus betrayed them he had become power hungry and selfish in his luxurious days and arrested the brother and sister to be traded for more money after sending a fake treaty to the Turks.

The king and the princess were imprisoned for 10 years before finally being let go in exchange for Vlad to marry an irksome countess as well as to convert their religion to Roman Catholicism. Together the three of them began the process of reclaiming Wallachia. As they travelled to their home. Turkish mercenaries captured the king and princess.

"Dear Brother, do you wish to live"? The aging women smiles. Aggravated He asks "What do you mean we are about t… What have you seen"? Still patient she asks again bringing back memories as she plays their little game "Well what will you do king Vlad Tepes" Sighing he responds " Of course no one WANTS to die especially not a death so unbecoming of any man." The smile is still in place as she slits her wrist and offers it to him "My dying wish brother take this and the blood of our slain guardsmen before you die and no sooner accept what is to come and things will be so much easier

Knowingly the princess gave her brother her blood a sip of her blood instructing him to drink their soldiers as well. For she was no ordinary princess.

And, as the beautiful princess gazes kindly upon her brother wincing in pain she smiles because all is well. The executioner chops her head off unevenly and she still smiles as her head falls to the ground before her eyes close for the last time. Her bright smile finally falling from its place.

Crying the king drinks the blood of his fallen guards and glares at the executioner knowing that someday he would come back and rid the world of Turkish scum.

I had almost forgotten my vow and as Alucard fades from existence a single tear roles down his face.

"At least I will see her again".

* * *

Authors note

Cough cough so i uhmm might have promised to chapters one day to someone but alas i am flawed i dont know if ill be able to accounting to the fact i am only 14 and school begins in about 3 weeks.

My already early bedtime is being pushed back due to adjusting to my new schedule. So the next chap will probally be up sometime tommorow i will however start typing it up so first thing in the morning i can post it.

Love

Jelly beans


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Alert

**WARNING...**

* * *

**AUTHOR ALERT**

IF YOU ARE TO PISSED AT ME TO READ I ADVISE YOU SKIP COMPLETLY OVER THIS

* * *

Yes I am alive and yes i am typing the next chapter. I feel incredibly bad for not uploading sooner so I am filling this with an author alert I am aware you will probally hate me for this. But, I cant leave you guys in the dark it is much much to cruel be aware that I am typing the chapter its just taking much longer than expected. Do not get your hopes up but i am also working on a second chapter at the same time as the inspiration comes. Because, the plot is beginning to thicken this chapter is indeed much longer than the first one my aim is 2000 words but i would love it if i could endure 5000 well see how long it takes. Please dont hate me but qualtity is more important than quanity to me so if your expecting mega quick uploads here im very sorry to dissapoint. I plan on uploading evrey week but well also see how that works this story is not a oneshot and i plan on making it anywhere from 25-40 chapter long.

Love

Jelly beans

P.S Reviews and favs make me write faster


	3. Chapter 3 New seras has backbone

Authors note

Ello, I have promised to begin typing so begin typing I shall.

Special thanks to demon of the black moon and stained red13 for faving

CamillaSF, Demon of theblack moon, Elizabeth the strange, Princess Linny binny for following

and

PrincessLinnybinny, and Pink type writer for reviwing

You are all mega awsome people

Btw song track= epic dubstep on YouTube by the name of best dubstep ever [mind blowing drops] by oNlineRXD

* * *

Chapter 2: New Seras has backbone

"Walter!" questioningly I look at Sir Integra "Walter… he just… died." Nodding her head I respond with an unsympathetic "yes" My friend was… a traitor after all. The zeppelin combusts in another wing and my shadow arm flings out to protect Sir Integra from any more harm.

"Seras... take us home". Another "yes" from myself and I take off sprouting shadow wings I increase my speed. Not long after the zeppelin shudders deflating as it began its descent to the ground. Moving too fast for anyone to track I zip across the sky nothing but a long zigzagging red line.

When we arrive home I set Sir Integra gently down on the ground. Our home nothing but ashes. finally I reach my limit, collapsing onto the grass. " He… j-just" I stumble out before bursting into bloody tears As Alucard's fledgling I was obliged to cry over him… wasn't I. He was my master after all.

The stern ice woman that was my master's master looked down at me. I know I must have looked chaotic with my writhing shadow arm and stained uniform but I couldn't help it.

Looking up at Integra I see something that had not been there before a shininess in her usually hard eyes. Because of that I feel almost kindred to the woman in missing master. We were all each other had now.

Jogging towards us the last of the wild geese calls out to Sir Integra and I. "Reporting Sir Integra, commander we have put out the last of the flames and put up a tent with some extra blankets we found laying around. It's a bit unconventional but it's the best we've got for now". Looking down I rub my foot across the grass. "And, we brought your coffin out from the rubble commander. The basements okay for now but a lot of the upper levels have collapsed on it".

The two women look at each other and burst out laughing before sincerely thanking the wild geese for staying. Looking at Sir Integra I smile at my boss and possibly future friend **_At least they have stayed. _**Sir Integra only nods before joining the last of our men in the makeshift tent. Now where was my coffin? I feel the sun coming up and it is seriously sapping my strength.

30 years later

"MASTER", I sat up quickly panting. The breathlessness was unusual as well as the sweat rolling down my body like a river, I giggle nervously. Pushing myself up with my elbows I feel around for the familiar button in my four poster coffin. The coffin lifts up whirring as it goes and stops abruptly as it clicks open softly.

Swinging my legs up and over my feet gently touch the ground. The last 30 years had gone by much quicker than anticipated. It was weird watching friends and enemies alike grow old or die in combat while I stayed the same constantly unchanging repairing myself when I got hurt.

I can even almost relate to the captain laughing as he died but she had way too much to live for or un-live for? But, then again I couldn't say I hadn't changed at all. I have in a lot of was I had come into my powers and realized that being a vampire didn't mean you were evil it was how I chose to live as a vampire.

Even the two halves of myself that used to war within me had become one melting together seamlessly. I even drank blood like a good little draculina. Or at least that's how master would have put it. Hiccupping back more bloody tears I stand up.

Walking over to my wardrobe I pull out a long satiny purple nightgown that complements my now silver hair perfectly. When did it change? I don't remember.

Quickly changing out of the cupcake nightshirt I pull the gown over my head. It would be a long night, ounce I had that dream there wasn't any rest for the remainder of the night. Beginning to pull out my art supplies my sketchpad and a soft led mechanical pencil. I let myself go not thinking jerking angry lines over the soft paper and almost rip it multiple times before hearing Sir Integra scream my name in her head. Unnecessary but it gets the job done. Leaving my drawing alone for the time being I make my way to Sir Integra's.

Her bedroom is on the third floor and I'm much to worn-out to summon up a portal. Even undead creatures of the night had to sleep. Taking each step one at a time I drag my feet all the way there. Running a hand along the wall as I slowly walk I see soldiers who had likely been drinking before making their way here. Look at me cautiously as they always did but with more curiosity in their gazes than normal. One even had the audacity to whistle at me. Grinning evilly I categorize who he is and plot what I'd do for him in return.

Finally reaching Sir Integra I see her sitting up in bed similarly to how I had not 30 minutes before. Impatient she asks "Seras what took you so long". Before noticing the bags under my eyes. Yes it is possible.

Beckoning me to come closer she encases me in a rare hug. Dragging my prone form down to her bed we sit up together like that clutching at each other not speaking a word but silently confirming how much we miss master.

"Seras I need you to do me a favor promise you'll agree no matter what". Nodding my head I break our hug and look at her giving her my full undivided attention. "I promise" Taking a breath she crosses her arms in front of her chest and begins. "Listen Seras you've been one of the best friends I could have ever asked for but I must ask you to do something that I really hope won't alter our friendship."

I tilt my head to the side in an almost puppy like manner my eyes going wide. What is she going to say to me is she kicking me out because of that thing I did to the soldiers yesterday. I like living here should I try to explain or maybe I could keep a straight face and not say anything. Scrunching my face up I take a deep unnecessary breath and let her continue. Integra takes my hand and looks at me with as straight a face as she can muster.

Her discomfort is like a tangible presence impeding the air flow. Getting up out of the bed she drops down to one knee and suppresses a laugh as the confused look on my face reaches all new levels. "Seras Mia Victoria will you marry me".

Choking on a nonexistent substance I cough and hack my way to understanding. "Uh… uhh Integra I don't know what to say. I... uhh didn't know you liked girls that way. My face turns ten shades of tomato and I don't think I could get any redder the blush had spread its way to my toes and I felt incredibly hot.

Fanning myself I sputter out an "uhhh… why" Integra doubles over in laughter and shakes really hard before erupting into a violent coughing fit. Not even awkwardness will hinder my ability to take care of her. Scoping her up of the floor I lay her back on the bed. "INTEGRA, be more careful" I hiss out in exasperation and Integra only shakes her head grimacing.

"Respond Seras." Looking down I play with my hands and look back peeking up at her through my eyelashes. "If it is so important to you and your asking this way I have to say yes. You are one of my only friends and I really don't want to lose you so soon. Not before you die you have so little time left as it is teggie."

Integra smiles nodding her head up and down softly. "Good but I need to speak with you in private about a most urgent thing so.

She scoots forwards on the bed and pulls me down to whisper in my ear. "Take care of those cameras over there but, discreetly please I may not care what my soldiers think of me but rumors are rather bothersome."

I grab a pad of paper and fake knocking a pen off of her nightstand. As intended the pen rolls away towards the hidden camera inside the plant and I get up to go after it. Bending down on my hands and knees I 'accidently' use my bum to knock the plant over.

Also as planned the hidden camera tumbles from the plant at an awkward position and I make quick work of pulling wires. I'm no technological genius but I can pull a wire. "Is that good teggie" she flings her hands out in a gesture to come closer and I accommodate her demand. I have a feeling I'll be cleaning that latter.

"Seras I know how you feel about the whole marriage ordeal but I need an heir and I'm 50 even if I did meet someone how in the hell would I even have a child, I don't want a child. So when I die I want you to take care of hellsing. At least until Alucard gets back if he comes back that is.

Do what you will with hellsing I hadn't planned on continuing anyway but I can't take the chance. That Alucard does come back and slaughters whoever is here at the time at least our people can handle him to an extent.

But you must know when I'm gone I'm leaving you everything do you understand Seras. And, if he does come back you are technically his master. I need you to keep him here for a month at least."

Nodding I pounce on Integra enveloping her in yet another hug. She spoke as if she knew damn well she was going to die and didn't care because she knew it would happen eventually. It was incredibly saddening knowing the iron maiden still was unwavering. I'll really miss her when she goes I wish she would just accept my offers.

"Okay teggie you are so very brave. But, you must know that I'm going to have to offer you immortality one more time I truly do love you teggie you were the big sister I always wished I had. And, I promise I won't ask any more."

She smiles gratefully and still shakes her head no. "What kind of iron maiden would I be if I said yes, you know? And I love you to Seras Victoria. Little sister." Laughing I hug Integra again I'm really pushing it she hates hugs.

"Can I draw in here teggie I had the dream again and I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." She rolls her eyes at me and nods her head yes "Hurry back its lonely without you Seras my new fiancé." Blushing yet again I curse sir Integra for being in such a good mood she really is kind of mean when she's like this it's scary.

"I'll be right back teggie" Scurrying out the door I open a portal to my room in the basement grabbing my pencil and sketchpad. I phase to Integra's room settling myself into the couch in the corner. Brushing my consciousness against Integra's I put her into a dreamless sleep so I can enjoy this time without being interrupted. Besides as much as she denies it teggie's getting older and needs her sleep. I could really do for a mission right now it's really boring.

AN

Yeah I'm doneeeee finally

Love

Jelly beans


	4. Chapter 4 Enter the mysterious stranger

AN: Muahahaha I am evil and you don't even know how. btw suggestion give away if you guess my little surprise no hints.

Reviews are welcome

Pleaseeeee review… FOR ME! I must know if I am portraying everyone correctly wont anyone tell me.

I beg of you. But seriously did you guys like the last chapter or is there something in it needing to be fixed

PS anyone who wants to use my oc's cept for Aniyah can use them with permission

(No one else could portray her correctly trust me.)

pss apparently i cant spell mysterious

* * *

Chapter 3:Enter the mysterious stranger

It's only been a month and I have never felt more stressed breaking the news to soldiers was like a nuclear bomb was set off and hellsing headquarters was the targeted radius. Ughhh I remember that day like it was yesterday

(AN Short flashback sequence)

"Uhmmm… hello" I squeak waving my hand in small jerky motions. Teggie and I had gathered all of the soldiers in the state of the art auditorium and had planned on telling them first about our wedding. Even thinking about the word made shivers run down my spine.

I usually wasn't this shaky but telling the soldiers about the wedding left me feeling extremely nervous and way to anxious.

I mean they were like big gun totting family. Being the leader of hellsing and all she takes things the much more direct route. "Agent Victoria and I have decided to get married any additional question you pertain will be answered by myself or agent Victoria I will be returning to my office for a cup of tea. A particularly nasty headache has graced me with its presence and I'd liked to lay down so I'd prefer you asked Seras good day."

Integra marches off the stage and as she does I catch a trace of blood coming off of her. As I suspected she was just cranky because it was that time of the month.

"Commander, is it true." Turning my head side to side I look for who asked the question and see it was from my second in command Marcelo Carinez otherwise big m. "Yeah" I nod a soft smile spreading across my face. "You're a lesbian then." Shocked that I really don't know how to answer I stare dumbly at him noticing the almost eager looks of the male and occasional female soldiers.

"So is that why you shot me down commander you had the hots for Sir Integra." Says another man. Noting the situation growing worse. I stand straight and the soldiers that had crowded around me back up a pretty good distance except for tiny little Calamine our newest retainer.

"I'm very happy for you Seras" she smiles adorably and her schoolgirl uniform swishes from side to side as she swings her small hips. Unlike Walter Calamine is a very sweet loyal little girl who is very shy and soft spoken she rarely ever talks to anyone but big m. Excluding when she was in battle mode she became a vicious little whirl wind of motion as she slashes down anything in her way with highly efficient crescent moon blades also unlike Walter she was a close combat fighter.

"Now you bunch of twits yes it is true that Sir Integra and I are getting married so wipe those lecherous grins from your face and ask some real questions." Standing to attention they reply with a slightly sarcastic "Yes commander."

One brave little soldier asks "So how are you guys going to get in the saddle with no man." Blushing furiously I search for the man who said it and glare at him when I find him. As he laughs with his small group of idiots I plot their 'accidental' untimely demise.

"Are you gonna wear something special for Sir Commander." Says one experienced female soldier she seems honestly curious so I just stutter a "Well I h-h- hadn't thought about that".

Shaking his head sadly big m looks kind of disappointed. "When is the wedding" "Who's the man in the relationship". "Is there going to be a bachelorette party and a bunch of other senseless questions are asked before I explode.

My fangs lengthen to razor sharp points and my Nails extend into claws. And, finally the bloody stupid questions end. In a rage I push a soldier away from me screaming "NO MORE QUESTIONS!" I must have used more strength than I intended because he flies hitting the wall at the other side of the auditorium. Speechless the other soldiers back away from me and I phase to master's room in the basement my one final place of solace.

(Queue end of flashback)

They all went insane I tell ya. Teggie even had to give the majority of them vacation time to get them to calm down. Even went as far as postponing my favorite time of the year newb day. A large sadistic grin makes its way across my face, Good timesss. The wedding was in 2 months and I've gone bride-zilla on everyone but a few lucky soldiers and teggie I hadn't meant to of course but they were all so damn annoying.

Shying i go back to the extra invitation that got added to the wedding party. Finished i toss it to the side "One down 26 more to go" picking upthe next one i ready the pen to write sir i could care lesses name down when... the pen snaps. Aghhh that's it storming away from the invitations and the arriving soldiers who were worriedly looking up at me as i walk by. I give up walking and instead phase to teggie's room "INTEGRA pleaseeeeeee tell me there is a mission of some sorts somewhere I am going crazy all of the soldiers are getting back from vacation time.

I can't decide between red velvet cake with a chocolate layer or strawberry cake with a lemon layer, the florists keep telling me what they can't do, and if I have to make one more extra invitation I'm going to shoot myself with a blessed silver bullet. I won't die but it will hurt like a bitch. Pardon my language teggie

"I needdddd a mission to let off some steam teggie pleasseeeeeee". Rolling her eyes at me she begins

"Good timing agent Victoria there is indeed an increase of vampiric activity by a small village in Craiova, Romania. Be careful though they are highly dangerous. Our sources show that they have dealings in several drug rings, human trafficking, a clan by the name of The risen and illegal club fronts for more trafficking what's being trafficked in these clubs however is unknown".

Handing over a large file with all the things I would possibly need Integra grabs... my hand? "Seras, be careful" she whispers softly.

My heart simply felt like it was melting or had watched too much Leonardo di Caprio. She had become so much sweeter to me since she had proposed she had always been nice but now she was sweet and showed a caring side I never knew she even possessed. Letting go she settles back into her seat and before I can walk out of her office she stops me. "Oh and Seras whatever you find I want reported immediately. Search and destroy anything that gets in your way am I clear". Well she is sweet most if the time. Heart swooning completely ruined

Hello lady Seras are you leaving I'm just dusting this painting".

Lady Seras? When did that happen dismissing the title with a wave. I glance down at calamine the little girl who had very obviously been spying on me and Integra. Walking over to me from said dusty painting that just so happened to be positioned next to Integra's office. Our youngest retainer skips over to me a little too happily.

"Yes calamine would you like to go with me." Nodding her head the little 12 year old scrambles to her room before dropping below the ground. In a portal I had placed her through. Gasping for breath she flings her arms out in a last ditch effort to stay on this floor. She screams as she goes the whole way down. Trying not to laugh too hard I teleport ahead of her and catch her when she falls through the last floor.

Calamine wiggles free from my iron like grip and I willingly let go. As if she hadn't expected me to let go she lands on her but. "SERAS! Don't do that." Chuckling at her I help her up and sit gently down on her bed waiting for her to pack up.

"Don't do what drop you through 5 floors or let go when you don't want to be held". Amused I glance around the little girl's room that highly resembled a botanical garden.

Ignoring me she grabs a bag that just so happens to be packed… yeah right. She probably already knew about the mission and had waited for Sir Integra to assign it to someone and ambush them to take her with them. Grabbing the green bag she looks back over at me. "One more sec." Petting her plants she says goodbye to them one by one. "Bye Liza, Nora, Tessie, Cat, Lady".

She has a lot so I just kind of space out till she finishes. Alright I'm done Seras lets go. Picking her up and levitating her bag behind us I teleport us outside.

Setting her back down gently I give her a master approved grin and wait for the approaching suv about 2000 meters away. In no time the suv is in front of us and some soldiers who I hadn't bothered getting to know the name of get out to take calamine's floating things.

Saluting the three soldiers stand to attention "Commander your new travel coffin is already at the airport and any new clothes and accommodations will be bought along the way. Already feeling better I flash the two soldiers a fangy grin and sashay my way into the very new looking suv.

Crossing my legs I sit back and relax it was a long way to Romania after all.


	5. authors alert

**WARNING...**

* * *

**AUTHOR ALERT**

IF YOU ARE TO PISSED AT ME TO READ I ADVISE YOU SKIP COMPLETLY OVER THIS

* * *

HELLO, those of you who are not planning to murder me in my sleep. No i wont give you my address.

So ive been thinking about putting this story on hiatus. For those of you know and for those of you that dont i am a 9th grader so i have alot of school to keep up with.

I might I

tell me what you think. We shall of course have to come up with some type of compromise. Pre possible hiatus im going to TRY to type up a chapter to keep you lovelies company. reviews comments post anything. Just let me know what you think. Post hiatus i will probally post up alot of new chapters so if your willing to stick with me. I shall post post post for you.

Also for those of you who care i am an aspiring authoress so if any of you would like an email of a chapter of any no fiction im doing im happy to provide. Just PM me

Last thing i promise whos going to anime con of any kind this year please do tell me all the facts so i may stoop in my jelloness

Love ya's

Jelly beans


End file.
